MPC! 19
Silent revenge... Chinmoku and Nisshoku! ''(無声の復讐... 沈黙と日食！Musei no fukushū... Chinmoku to nisshoku!) ''is the 19th episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary Kamen paces around, pondering over the next fight against the Precure, when Chinmoku enters his room, his eyes about to tear up. Understanding his son is hurt over Nisshoku's situation, he removes his choker, and the boy cries in his arms, though he doesn't have a voice. Kamen then thinks of a new plan, promising Chinmoku to help him get the revenge he wants. The next day, Daisuke and Maeko reunite at the Precure Club, him worried about the exam period arriving, and she tells him she plans to visit Tamiko at the hospital. Kosuke enters wondering why she still wants to be her friend after everything she did, and she replies that she's still Eiji's sister, and that maybe when she wakes up, she can help them reconcile. Kosuke still has doubts, but puts up with her answer. One of Daisuke's classmates Mao knock on the club's door and ask him about his friend Eito missing class again. Maeko admits she didn't really noticed that, but again, she doesn't know him as well as Mao does. Noticing the worrying on her eyes, Daisuke decides the club should visit Eito and find out what happened. Back on his observation point, Chinmoku watches Nisshoku being treated by boctors, showing no emotion. He remembers when his father, just an average man from Themis, was called by Paradox Corps to work as scientist, this being a story he told him. With Themis' collapse and the Master Shiewel split in many parts, Lord Claw orders his henchman to seek the universe for those parts. Then, he recalls his early childhood memories, with his father giving him the choker and being moved with his son at last talking. Then, at the training sector of the ship, him and Nisshoku train their abilities to help collecting the Shiewel parts and help in Lord Claw's universal domination plan. Inspired by her and seeing how highly praised she is by Lord Claw, Chinmoku decided to do his best as well. Back into reality, Chinmoku looks down at his father, who found the newest target. Visiting Eito's house, the Precure Club is surprised to see the strict nature of his mother, always demanding him to have the best grades at class and grow up to be a salarymen like his father. Daisuke's shocked over Eito's visible state: he was tired and suffering hard to learn all his mother put him to. Toshiro is visibly annoyed at that, but Yukio calms him patting his hand. When asked about Eito not being at school, she reveals he didn't accomplished his goal the last test, having just got a B instead of an A+, and she put him to study at home until the next test came. This triggers Toshiro hard enough for him to storm out at his mother, calling her a terrible person for treating her son like a heartless machine. However, Eito replies he's okay and will be back at class soon enough, and his mother replies ordering them to leave immediatly, and Toshiro is ashamed, but Daisuke points he wasn't wrong for her being so strict, and that Eito looked indeed very tired, despite his assurance that he was okay. Mao comes at their encounter, and acknolowdges that his mother was impossible to talk with. Chinmoku and Kamen make their way in disguise to their target's house, and the boy remember Lord Claw's lessons and how Chinmoku and him often work together during their training. She tells him that once Lord Claw takes over the universe, they could live together forever, like a family, and Chinmoku blushes at that, but smiles. His smile cheers up Kamen, and they arrive at the location. Still putting up a smile, Eito obeys his mother's studying demands, until his pencil breaks and she stroms out at him, threatening him with a ruler. After she leaves, Eito cries silently, recalling how he never noticed how much of a control freak his mother was until he started school, and that he wished his dad was alive. Watching from afar, Kamen and Chinmoku agree that's indeed a perfect target. Far from there, having snacks together, the team questions what can they do about Eito, and Toshiro's still visibly angry at his mother for being such a control freak with no emotions. Mao explains them that Eito's father died in a plane crash during a business travel, and that since then, Eito's mother tried protecting him from everything possibly dangerous, and even cried when he first went to school. She admits Eito was always hard-working at class, but his mother never allowed him to study in his rhythm, because she wanted him to be safe and like his father, so it's a very mixed situation and only a psychiatrist could help, but she always refused, saying she and her "perfect child" would pull it together. Mao's stress is also visible, and Daisuke claims that's a very toxic and overprotective relationship. Eito's mother mutters in anger about Toshiro yelling at her in her own house, and Kamen's apparent attempt to get in, disguised as a private tutor, is a failure with her closing the door at his face, proclaiming no one is allowed in her house anymore. Watching from the window, Eito looks at the sky, and wish he could fly like a bird away from his "evil mother", sure that no one would ever help him out of that situation. Chinmoku surprises him, climbing up the window, and whispering to him something. Eito's dark flame's taken and he's pushed back to the room, while a bird Crashju appears. Kamen smiled at his distraction working and his son doing his job well. Seeing the monster appearing, Eito's mother opens the room door and is shocked to find her son not breathing, and the monster outside grabs her. Following the trail fo chaos and fear, the club finds the Crashju smashing its way towards school, while Eito's mom demands him to stop immediatly. The bird caws lowdly at her, and lets go of her in mid air, picking her up afterwards. After the team transforms, Maeko wants to livestream, but Chinmoku takes the phone from her and whispers her away from sight, Kamen pointing he's very mad at her, because of Nisshoku, before sending the bird Crashju to dive down at the Precure, making it let go of Eito's mother. As the Precure defend her, Crash asks why is this bird so angry at her, and Maeko stand up, assuring she's ok, though her smile isn't folling the team; she's hurt. Rescue ask her to stay out of sight, and is attacked by the bird monster, leaving it open for Eito's mother to be grabbed again, and thrown up to fall on its back. Kamen explains in metaphor that Eito's mother's bird has left the nest, away from his evil mother, shocking her with the truth that the monster is her son. Cure X use his Wonder Net to settle a trap for the Crashju, and Zap climbs up to help Eito's mother to get down, etectrifying the net afterwards and both Crashju and Kamen in it. Rescue and Crash defend Maeko from Chinmoku's rage and try explaining she wasn't to blame for Nisshoku's actual state. Eito's mother mutters her shock, feeling she's to blame for all of that, but Power tells her they'll bring her child back, wrapping Chinmoku's feet with his bandages and throwing him against Kamen, before the team assemble their Shiewels on Themis Bow and perform Themis Justice Shield. As the Crashju disappears, Chinmoku and Kamen run away and the flame returns to Eito, who wakes up confused in his room. As his mother thanks the Precure for saving her, Maeko gives her a psychiatrist card, and tells her to seek help for the good of her family. The next day, as Maeko appears at school with bandages on her arm from the bird Crashju battle, she promises to livestream the next Precure battle to the Precure Blog followers at class. Mao sees Eito with a more genuine smile and explains Daisuke his mother told him she visited the psychiatrist and will do her best to be a better mother to him, and that he could go back to school life and regular studying. Daisuke's happy to hear that, but as the next test is annouced, he freaks out, recalling not having time for studying due to Precure stuff. Precure references * At the Precure Club, there's a Fuwa (Star Twinkle Precure) plushie, * When visiting Eito's house Daisuke wears a Natts (Yes! Precure 5) parka. Category:Mighty Precure! Category:Made Up 'Episodes'